


and you're my only virtue

by brookethenerd



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:03:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8769247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookethenerd/pseuds/brookethenerd
Summary: au in which lukas takes care of a sick philip





	

Lukas has just parked his bike in the lot, and is pulling his bag over his shoulder when he gets the text.

_Philip: not coming. sick._

_Lukas: are you contagious?_

_Philip: probably._

_Lukas: ill be there in 10 minutes_

_Philip: what?_

_Philip: Lukas?_

_Philip: I don’t want to get you sick_

Lukas leans his bike against Gabe and Helen’s house, and heads to the porch, knocking on the door. A moment later, Philip opens up, frowning.

It isn’t the Philip he’s used to. This Philip has a red nose, puffy eyes, and hair that looks like it was home to a family of mice.

“You’re going to get sick.” Philip says, nasally. Lukas shrugs, and slides past him, dropping his bag on the floor.

“Go back to bed.” He says.

Philip makes a face, and follows Lukas into the kitchen, watching as he goes to the pantry.

“Nice pants, by the way.” Lukas says, looking back and nodding at the bright blue and yellow duck pajama bottoms. Philip crosses his arms, making a face. He’s about to say something, likely sarcastic, when he starts to cough. He brings his arm up, and buries his face in it, hacking his lungs out.

Lukas watches him with concern until he’s done, before he resumes his searching of the pantry.

When he finds the soup, he smiles happily at Philip, and finds the cabinet with the bowls, dumping the can in.

“Make yourself at home.” Philip says. Lukas sticks the bowl in the microwave, and presses a button, before stepping over to Philip, and tugging him against him.

“I don’t want to get you sick-“ Philip protests. Lukas ignores him, and turns him, wrapping his arms around him, chin resting on his shoulder.

“You have a fever.” Lukas observes.

“I have the flu.” Philip says.

“Where are Gabe and Helen?”

“Work, and work.”

The microwave beeps, and Lukas pulls away from Philip, grabbing the bowl of soup. He finds an unopened bottle of tea in the fridge, and takes that too, setting the soup and drink on a tray. He heads for the stairs, glancing back at Philip.

“You comin’?” He asks. Philip presses his lips together, and nods.

Lukas sets the tray on the bedside table, and peels the covers back for Philip, who climbs in without a word. Lukas shifts the tray onto his lap, and flops down on his back, using Philip’s legs as a pillow.

Philip gives him a peculiar look, and Lukas makes a face.

“Eat your soup.” He says.

“How does this help?”

“I don’t know. It’s just what you do when you’re sick.”

Philip is quiet for a moment.

“My mom-uh-no one ever did that for me. When I was younger.”

“My mom used to. She’d dump crackers in and make me this tea and curl up on the couch with me.” Lukas says.

Lukas knows that if Philip had a mother who took care of him, he probably wouldn’t have ended up in Tivoli at all. Normally, that thought terrifies him. But for a moment, he just wishes Philip had gotten to have a happy childhood. He wishes Philip could tell stories about going to the zoo and being carried on someone’s shoulder and being read books before he went to bed.

Philip didn’t have that.

The thought makes him sad, and Philip notices.

“What’s wrong?” He asks.

Lukas’ brows pull together, and he looks over at Philip, frowning.

“I’m sorry. That you didn’t have a mom to tuck you in, and tell you bedtime stories, and stuff.” He says. Philip’s lips part, and he drops his eyes to his bowl. He finishes his soup in silence, and sets the tray on the ground.

Lukas sits up, and moves to sit beside Philip. He wraps an arm around him, and Philip curls into his side, head on his chest. Lukas’ hands move to Philip’s hair, and he runs his fingers through it, carefully detangling.

“Did your mom tell you bedtime stories?” Philip murmurs. Lukas’ hands pause on Philip’s head, and he lets them fall, settling on Philip’s stomach. Philip takes his hand, and starts to play with his fingers, twining their free hands together.

“Every night.”

“Do you remember any?” Philip asks, some hesitation in his voice.

Lukas’ heart swells, and he presses a kiss to Philip’s head, mouth lingering for a few second.

“She had this one she always told about a prince.” He says.

Philip doesn’t say anything, and this is Lukas’ cue to go.

“Once upon a time, there was a little prince. He lived in a castle with his parents, the king and queen. They were loved throughout the land.”

“But one day, when the prince was out exploring, he got lost in the woods. It started to get dark, and he was so afraid. He was cold, and hungry, and he missed his family.”

“Then a boy stepped out from behind a tree. He was wild, and at first, the prince was scared of him.”

“The boy took him home. He saved his life. And as they grew up, they kept seeing each other. When it was the prince’s turn to choose someone to marry, and rule with him, he was shown lots of princesses. But he didn’t want a princess. He wanted the boy from the woods, the one he wasn’t supposed to want.”

“And what happened?” Philip asks.

“His father was angry at first. His mother loved the boy immediately.” Lukas says.

“Eventually, his father grew okay with it. He loved the boy just as much as the prince did.” He says.

“And they all lived happily ever after?” Philip asks.

Lukas smiles, and tightens his grip in Philip.

“And they all lived happily ever after.” He says.

Philip is quiet for a moment before he speaks.

“What do you think your mom would have thought about me?” He asks.

Lukas drops another kiss to Philip’s hair, and smiles against it.

“She would have loved you.” He says.

In the original story his mother told, the boy from the woods was a girl.

But in the story Lukas wants to tell, the story he wants to come true, the prince gets to be with the boy.

That’s the world he wants to live in. The one where the boy gets to be with the boy, and everyone lives happily ever after.

And every moment he spends with Philip makes him think a world like that is possible.


End file.
